Administration of the activities of the Mount Sinai Cancer Center is developed around coordination of the major programs in the center of clinical and fundamental nature to achieve maximum productivity among the many departments participating in the undertaking. Patient availability continues to be satisfactory through private referral, from the Departments of Surgery and Gynecology, Radiotherapy, Head and Neck Surgery, chest medicine and many of the private oncologists. Consultation is broad scale and many of the private medical oncologists interact with the Department in patient consultation and referral as well as in monthly meetings of medical oncology to implement protocols of the Center in circumstances of patients with metastatic disease and in those with surgical adjuvant treatments of cancer in which surgeons and medical oncologists consent. Planning activities have also been undertaken intramurally within the Center in periodic conferences, involving relevant surgical, radiologic and medical oncologic specialties for protocol development. Examples of this include studies in ovarian cancer, cervical cancer, head and neck cancer, acute leukemia and breast cancer. In all these diseases new multi-disciplinary programs have been inaugurated. Biostatistical participation has advanced substantially in its interrelationship with the programs of the Center. Design of protocols, the randomization of patients, the analysis of all data and the preparation of materials for presentation is uniformly a concern of biostatistics clinical studies. Many select laboratory investigations are also subject to this level of biostatistical input, and there has been a steady and palpable improvement in quality and surety of results. This application is submitted for continued support for the administration of the Cancer Center.